Battle Island
An Island developed to hold an intergalactic death match, after its first use involving the fights between the Z-Fighters and Bojacks gang the island was left abandoned and the facility damaged, however the battle grounds are still very much intact. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. * Bastion Allara * Hokus Bastion's stats * Health: 1/ 785,581 * Damage: 1468 (2203) * Speed: 1357 (1465) * fatigue: 1300/1300 * rush count: 25 * Equiptment: Harmony and unity (dual swords can be ki or physical) railcannon (rail gun but does 1.4x punch damage) 2x kendo style rapiers (tonfas) centuri atronic combat suite (1.3x damage speed hp and fatigue) combat gloves 10x senzu beans * Effects: 10% (78,558) hp regen, 5% fatigue regen (65 a turn, sword damage form (20% strength) sword speed form (20% speed) costs 75 fatigue a turn to maintain * 25% damage increase * -10% speed * +10% damage resistance * +25% fatigue cost Hokus's stats * Health: 1,604,400/ 1,604,400 * Damage: 1939.7 (2327.64 during melee) * Speed: 2090.9 (2509.08) * Fatigue: 1576/2310 * Equiptment: Symbiotic Armor (Stat increase of 1.2x) Combat Gloves (Melee Damage increase of 1.25x) Energy Manipulator (Magic Damage increase of 1.75x) Shroud (Enemy speed multiplied by 0.8x when they attack) Kurugai Akuma: Yugure (Scythe that deals dual sword damage) Scepter Gems x2 (Magic Damage increased by 2.25) * Effects: regeneration (35%) materialization *Mana: 926,402,161,541,636 *Level: 11 Fight to 1 hp *Alyra sat down nearby with popcorn. * "huh already got a spectator? Oh boy this may be difficult. Hand sonic level 6 overrun mode" he brings out harmony and unity in speed and damage mode (cost 5 rush count) "well Hokus lets hope i don't disappoint" bastion starts with a solar flare (hit) using the light as cover to rush him with 19 dual sword slashes (13 hit) after which he fires 10 shots from his rail cannon (4 hit). 686,205.5 Damage. *"Haven't seen this move in a while." Hokus said chuckling as his eyes are closed. He tosses up his scythe and casts Health Steal Level 5 (miss). He follows up with Stun Freeze Level 3 (miss) then self heal level 5. He follows up with 1 Ball Thunder level 2 (miss), 5 ball fires level 5 (2 hit) and Terrain Change Level 5 (Effect:Demon Perception) with Dark Slice Level 5 (miss). He then catches Kurugai Akuma and slashes at Bastion 9 times (2 hit). 79,222.5 Damage. * "phew that could have been really ugly Potentia UNLOCK" he powers up his arms (25% extra damage -10% speed +10% damage resistance) "it worked once" he launches 25 dual sword slashes (14 hit) finishing by closing the distance and firing his railcanon 10 times (6 hit). 1,052,483.25 Damage *Hokus would recover from the damage as he activates his Majin transformations and Demon transformations before eating two Senzu beans. He then activates Limbo's Demonic Savior before casting self heal level 5, and speed buff level 4 before casting Health Steal Level 5 (miss) and Dark Slice Level 5 (hit). He then casts Charge Up Level 4 and slashes Bastion 15 times (12 hit). 1,179,328.5 (Reduced to 784,916.5) *Bastion falls unconscious. Gains 869,344.375 XP Exploring ruins Toko potters through the ruined areas of the Battle stadiums, hes searching through scrap, occasionally clunking things together as though he's looking for certain things, he can sense a certain winged warrior approaching. Monarch appears floating in the air above Toko. "Toko, I think it's time we fought again. No that we have some time spare and the whole war is over it's time for me to show you how much stronger I've gotten. I've been training a lot since we last fought." He smirks and with this angle the sunlight shines upon his dirty pink eyes making them stand out from his mask. "Wassup with the eyes?" Toko blinks when his eyes open they are both black with red pupils "Guess eye things are a thing now huh?" Toko draws two swords and gets into a ready stance "Well if you really wanna i'm not gonna turn you down, things have been kinda boring lately" "In essence they give me the vision of a butterfly they're permanent though, what about your badass looking eyes? They're newish." Monarch gets into a ready position. "It has been rather dull as of late I want to test my ability against you again I will beat you. That's a promise." "Dunno, been able to do it since I lost it that time" -FIGHT- Category:Battle Grounds Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Locations A Lunch RushCategory:Earth "Ouch..." Kai says as he forces himself to stand up out of Sheena's grip. "Yeah... I'll admit, walked right into that one." he said as he sheathed his two swords. Kai's tattoo glows red for a few more seconds then stops and suddenly becomes gray. "You, accustomed to Thunder Brew, oh this'll be good. Where should we go eat?" Kai asks. "i have no clue whats around here does your heightened sense of smell not help?" she helps him up "you're well on your way to becoming strong just make sure you keep training eh" she looks around contemplating her options. "Of course my smell would help... hadn't you nearly caved in my nostrils with that hilt, haha." Kai looks around still unaware his tattoo is gray now instead of its normal red and notices a small village. "Why not go there, looks scenic enough." Kai says. "you choose to fight me you knew the risks involved just be thankful i used the hilt no telling how bad that mug could have been scarred if not but yeah lets get going to check out the sights" she looks to be remembering something "so how did your sibling reunion go then?" Kai walks along side his Sheena and he looks over. "Well, my sister ate half a village and all of their food as well as had a short fight with Moeru. Alot of property damage. Also she beat me in swordplay and wouldn't stop tickling me until she cracked my ribs." Kai said disgruntled. Kai rubs his chest as he felt some of his previous injuries begin to heal up. "Thank goodness for my reptilian heritage, regeneration of small wounds helps." they began to near the village. "hmm wonder how i would fare? She would probably find me annoying then realize i am a pain to hit" she puts her hand behind her neck smirking "i would surmise from your fighting style she uses a larger sword meaning your faster slashes would be less effective at countering her strikes with weight behind it" "Yup, a massive, poisonous claymore and you'd be surprised, she can swing it just as fast as I can my katans." Kai states. When they get to the village the villagers greet them and Kai waves at a few of them. Some stare at you intriguingly obviously interested and Kai smiles and waves to you as he finds where everyone else is seeming to eat. "hmm a claymore and poison? 2 bad combos against me orochi nisei is a master of poisons it can invegerate me more than damage me and a claymore casts a shadow right on her neck meaning i can not only jump out of the way in a blink i am also in a position to strike at the soft points between the chin and neck and the underbelly plus against a fighter like that i would go lightly maybe make her mad a weapon like that is hard to handle when enraged" "Well, I wouldn't go easy on my sis. So, want some food?" he asks sitting at a table with a wide food spread. "hmm i dont know what's special here? Also i wouldnt go easy on her i rarely do unless i want a fight ot go on plus you keep training and getting stronger who knows maybe you may win you've certianly got the drive and the commitment" she peruses the menu "hmm what to get" Kai gets some meat, eggs, vegetables, and other foods that the villagers offer at the table and he begins eating. "Delicious. I wonder how the fish is." Kai asks. Hearing his request, a villager leaves him a large fish and he begins devouring it. "hmm haven't had fish in a long time not since my birthday 4 years ago when it was cooked by da...." she cuts herself off and orders the fish as it arrives she materializes her talisman into a gauntlet that looks like a foxes claw she effortlessly slices it into smaller portions and picks them off one by one using the claw as a skewer. Everyone is laughing and eating at the table. Everything seems calm, then, Kai's tattoo finally glows a dull red again and Kai bites and devours some raw meat that was on the table. A few of the villagers stare at him as he cleans the blood from his mouth but Kai keeps eating like nothing happened. "Uh... you... are eating raw food sir." one of the villagers say. Kai ignores him and keeps eating. He cleans his mouth off with a cloth and lets out a small burp which he excuses himself for. "right now i dont think that bothers him all too much" she continues eating the fish at a slow pace looking quiet quite almost dignified which seems unfitting when contrasted to her brash and cocky nature if anything she seems too quiet. Kai finishes his meal and smiles at Sheena but notices that she's too quiet. "Hey, Sheena is everything OK?" Kai asks looking curiously at her. Kai offers a warm smile when she would look at her, as if he's willing to listen. "huh?" she seems to snap back to attention "what's wrong? is something wrong? i don't know what's up i just dont quite feel myself right now" she looks into the distance hand on her chin. "Do you wanna take a walk and talk about it?" Kai asks watching her stare off into the distance. "i'm sorry i cant exactly take you up on your offer if i dont even know what it is that is causing me to feel this way" "Is it something having to do with your Dad? You seem to have a difficult time mentioning that name, Sheena." Kai says. He smiles at her hoping he's right. the points of the gauntlet are at kais throat she speaks sharply and to the point almost shattering the atmosphere around them "do not mention that man before me" he can feel an intense anger if anything this is the first time he has felt any sort of intensity from her she always had some sort of cap or control on what she did. Kai relaxes. His eyes are stern staring into Sheena's as he stands up. "Sheena, I'm only asking if you wish to talk about him. If you want to kill the only man who's willing to listen, then kill me. Truthful y, you're not the only one who can't stand to hear their father's name." Kai says. He grabs the gauntlet and places the end on the left side of his neck. "Do you want to walk, and talk about your father?" Kai asks one last time, seemingly not minding his life could be ended as he stares into Sheena's eyes. "there is nothing to talk about with him and even if there was it would just be wasted breath as it wouldnt change what i have done, listen kai i respect you but this is a line you don't want to cross" her eyes sharp and cat like her aura prominent seeming to originate from a conflict "Sheena..." Kai's face is sympathetic to her and then stern. "It may not change anything but at least you can get all of this anger off of your mind, it's just not healthy to harbor all of that hatred and not let it out." Kai says to her. Kai stands firm and looks into her eyes. the gauntlet dematerialises "Anger? if only it were that simple" she holds her elbow looking down at a necklace contianing a small green rough cut gem its the first time kai has seen it as it was tucked in her robe and she didnt wear it when she was in the hotspring "m-my species can only ever concieve a child once so when i was born that was it i was the only child they would have and they couldnt be happier we lived happily until my clan found out i was a halfbreed i was something that should never been allowed in my clan" she starts shaking she is having to break through a lot of her own defenses to say this "I blamed him it was his fault i was weaker it was his fault i wasnt a pure demon like mom, it was his fault my clan wanted me out i said such cruel and hateful things when all he ever did was offer love and support and i repaid him with that" tears role down her face but she prevents any attempt from kai to stop them "i ran away he offered to talk to me to let me say what i really thought and all i could do was lash out at him. To make matters worse i ran away so when i mentioned the last time i was with my family and happy it reminded me of what a terrible daughter i was" she holds the necklace in her hand "its been 3 years since i ran and now i don't even know if he could ever forgive me for what i put him through" The villagers leave and Kai listens to her every word. "Sheena... you shouldn't blame yourself for what you've done. I know it's not my place to say anything more but I'm sure your father cares about you. He went so far as to break rules to allow you to be born and keep you with the clan the best he could." Kai says laughing a little, his own tears welling up in his eyes. "You had a better life then what I did... a caring father and mother possibly... I don't know about your clan but, at least someone anted you to stay." Kai says. He catches her hands from swatting his own away and wipes away some of her tears. "Do... you feel a little better?" Kai asked with his usual smile, even though a visible tear could be seen going down his face. "the problem isnt how i feel how am i suppose to face him again after everything i've put him through i'm the only child he will have with mom i also develop faster than a human those 3 years are something he will never get back and what do i say if i see him again what do i do if i really have hurt him him?" she punches the wall in frustration "every time my damnable pride wont let me see past my own narrow mindedness and whats worse i'm scared scred that deep down he hates me for all the pain i caused" Kai keeps his smile and hugs Sheena. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Why would he hate you after he tried so hard to keep you, I'm sure he'll love to meet you again. Especially to see how much you've grown. A father could never hate their daughter... heck my sister can condone for that." Kai eases up on the hug and keeps his hands on her shoulders flashing his usual smile, not revealing any teeth, just a curvy smile on his lips. "You shouldn't have to worry. Pride or not, I bet he's worried sick about you." Kai says. "i-i-m sorry i need to be alone" kais hands drift through her she is slowly sinking into shadow it is much slower and much more unrefined than usual highlighting how much control she actually needs to do this "i'm sorry kai when the chips are down i guess running is all i am good at" kai feels a sudden force of wind from something moving incredibly fast it pushes him back it doesnt geel aggressive he just happens to be stood where it hits an android hand grabs the neck of her garb forcibly pulling her out of the shadows. "oh no you don't i wont let you run from this again Sheena" Bastion is stood before her looking mildly perturbed "sorry about the trouble my daughter has caused i'm sure we can fix this one shortly" with barely a motion he throws Sheena towards an open plain "you are mroe than welcome to join us" and like that he dissapears his speed almost impossible to follow kai can se him standing in the plains catching Sheena. "I almost want to take back what I just said." Kai says as he rushes off towards the field. Sheena, why do you think you always run? Our fight should show you that you're not weak. ''Kai heads out to the plains and just before Bastion catches her, Kai unleashes his Drake heritage and speeds through the air catching her and sliding to one side. kais arms go through her again when they arrive bastion is stood looking awkward "sorry about that, i saw what happened and you were right uh kai was it? and dont worry about the shadows being with her mother so long i have learnt how to counteract them" he puts Sheena down who looks confused both at the fact she was outpaced so easily and that she was dragged out of the shadows it had never happened before "oh yeah sorry i'm Bastion Allara as i'm sure you'll have gathered i am her dad sure is a lucky convenience i passed by and decided to how sheena has improved" "Yes, I'm Kai. Sheena's a good friend of mine. I only wanted to make sure she was OK." Kai said as he offered his usual smile. He observed Sheena's scared look as she observed Bastion, and then, the open sky began growing darker. "Um... did someone catch the weather forecast?" Kai asked as he watched the sky darken. A fiery looking portal opened in the field not too far away from them and a warrior clad in gold colored armor was standing on the other side. The armor resembled that of a dragon and a knight. ''GULP. "Uh... C- crud." Kai said. Kai began shaking as the man passed through the portal followed by a woman who was half dragon with the scales covering most of her body. "Hi Shin!" the girl said as she waved being the first one through. Bastion immediately passes Sheena to Kai a serious look on his face with his increased hearing Kai can hear sparking in his chest "Going to guess these are relatives of yours Kai" his left eye has a crosshair in it and Bastions energy seems to dissapear "hmm you in the armor you're a strong one the potentia core is jsut screaming at me be cautious" he stands in an open stance "so why the flashy entrance and what brings you too our pokey little neck of the woods" The man in armor simply looks at Bastion. After a few seconds Bastion feels a pressurized wind like nothing before that sends him into the air flung back at incredible speeds. The green dragon girl smiles looking at his brother holding the beautiful demon girl and she giggles. "So, this is what passes for your "friend" now, Shin?" she asks. "Sophia... my sister." Kai says. He felt the wind too even standing thirty feet away from Bastion and was pushed back by it holding onto Sheena for dear life. Kai had a sweat bead roll down the side of his face. "Kados Articost... the man who single handedly gathered the last of Earth's men and women and lead an assault against the old Dragon King to prevent the utter obliteration of humanity. My father..." Kai said, his voice shaky. Sheena should notice his utter fear and weakness just being around the man. Sophia giggles a little and wanders over to him. "ooh, at least she's got some curves, can't find that in our realm anymore considering I'm the only other half breed Shin." she says to Kai. Kados watches for Bastion's reaction to the forceful wind, ignoring his children and Sheena. Sheena causes Kai to descend into shadows moving him back to outside the blast of the wind she seems equally afraid Bastion flicks himself back into his normal position his wings forming around him they appear something akin to angelic wings made from his aura which manifests itself in shapes similar to shattered emerald glass suspended by pure energy they flick displacing the wind. "you know for someone with such a lofty title he doesnt exactly come across as friendly. Harmony become my blade unity become my shield may the wings of potentia guide me against this able foe" from his wrists form 2 ki swords that seem to be like defenders with blades "so i repeat what brings you to this neck of the woods" bastions smile never faultering through this. Kados walks towards Kai, his face as solid as stone without emotion. "My son, Shin Articost has broken a family rule. He's been fraternizing with another species other than human or dragon and must be punished. I will personally kill his "friend" and then deal with Shin myself." Kados says. He holds his hand out and a large sword that seems to be a mix between a great sword and a claymore appears in his hand and he holds it without trouble. There is a kanji written in golden lettering on the gold and black sword, incomprehensible as it is written in an ancient language. Sophia gorans and runs over to her Dad and leans on him a little. He towers over her as he is exactly 7'0 and both Kai and Sophia in their normal forms reach 6'0 exactly. "Daddy, can I kill her please? You can knock Shin around here instead! I'm sure getting beat up in front of his new friend should demoralize him a little as not to break our law again." Sophia says with a grin. Kados places a hand on his daughter's head. "No. I shall do this alone, you may however soften up your brother if you truly wish to fight." Kados says as he nears the two of them. Kai swallows loudly, shaking, almost unable to hold up Sheena. Kados looks over to the android. "You are welcome to watch human, but if you interfere I will kill you." Kados says with his emotionless stare. He then passes Sophia and walks towards Kai and Sheena. as a small amount of dust is kicked up Bastion has already moved kicking sophia in the back of the leg and binding her with a vicious torrent of energy that seems to match any output she exerts and constricts tighter till she simply cannot move in a single motion he moves between kai sheena and Kados "and if you lay a hand upon my daughter i will kill you" he places his hands together his weapons merging into a single greatsword it seems to posses little to no weight for him he nods to sheena who blinks away in the shadows to keep kai out of the crossfire "this will be between you and me simple as" he stares him down waiting for a move his energy twitchy and crackling but almost impossible to sense Kados with his heightened senses can easily tell Bastion is more than he appears. Kados looks down and grabs the energy that binds his daughter and pulls on it, it tightens its strength to its limit but Kados pulls it apart with no effort. "Sophia, find your brother." Kados says as he looks towards Bastion. "No problem, father." Sophia says as she camouflages herself into the surroundings turning near invisible. "You are something more human. You would have made a great asset to my crusade many millennium ago. I'm also sure you're wondering why we keep calling your friend Zeou Kai by the name of Shin Articost. Shin Articost is his actual name, Zeou Kai was the surname I went by when I entered a tyrant's combat tournament when he wished to take over my realm, Kai was only four at the time and Sophia was ten. Like you, I have family to protect. Stay out of my way." Kados states as he focuses on Bastion. Bastion should feel a little force coming from the inside of his body, the organics he has mixed with his cybernetics begin acting funny until both of his arms explode. Kados gets a surprised look on his face watching. "You're robotic, I was merely attempting to open old wounds to hasten our fight. I don't understand why a man would go so far as to engineer his own body..." Kados stands puzzled at this fact until he regains his composure and straightens up. Bastion seems oddly unphased by the loss of his limbs almost as if he felt no pain from that"heh didnt expect that ah like i care tis just a flesh wound" as he says this his arms begin regenerating flesh and metal knitting itself back together in exactly the same position rapidly rebuilding itself when it is fully restored bastion assumes the position again "when it comes ot these augments i didnt hve a choice i never asked for this." his chest sparks emerald his limbs glow slightly "i'll admit that was a pretty serious weak point on my part thanks, that wont work again the core is smarter than that anyway lets go trick or otherwise we didnt come here ot exchange pleasentries" he rushes using his blade and the shield it generates to create openings and using that as a chance to kick kados in the chest the force far exceeds what kados expected throwing him off balance "dont under estimate me jsut cause i am a human just as i have to be on my full guard against you, i advise you do the same for me" Kados stands firm leaning back slightly, unphased by the kick. He grabs Bastion's leg just above the ankle and begins crushing it into his hand. "Your core...?" Kados wonders to himself. He throws Bastion but hangs onto the shin at the lowest point just above his ankle taking his foot off of him as he stands solid holding the part of his body. "Your Core must be the source of your power. If that is the case and you are stopping me from doing what I must do, I will destroy it." Kados stated as he broke the piece in half. Kai breathes hard a few times and hugs Sheena close, shaking. "He's.... stronger... Oh..." Kai can't stop shaking, his secret is out, he's sure thanks to Sheena's hearing she heard everything. Kai ran away from home because he didn't want to end up like his sister and father, merciless rulers without feelings and only doing what their tradition states. "Sheena... I'm sorry." Kai says. He sees Sophia nearing them even through her invisibility with his dragonic vision. Kai lets a tear roll down and kisses Sheena's cheek and sets her against a tree drawing his sword. "I won't be back. I'm sorry for lying to you." he states as he rushes forward to confront his sister. Bastion falls limp colour draining from his body before little noise can be heard "oh no whatever shall i do i have been felled by this monstrous dragon king..... pffft" he bursts out laughing as he frees himself his body regening again "a good plan rip out the heart and the body shall fall it makes sense" he cracks his neck and recreates his weapons but as the wrist mounted blades "im much harder to kill then that" he starts rushing him with blasts from his rail gun chipping at his armor and drawing his guard away before punching his armor at full speed shattering the chest plate as it breaks his blade emerges again piercing through his chest he quickly pulls away before he can be grabbed knowing that wont kill him but he will have certianly felt it Sheena wipes her eyes and closes them keeping them closed "you idiot where do you get off being all herioc" she splits her tail into 3 and materialises a sword in each hand and rushes overtaking striking Sophia despite her invisability kai notices her aura has a silver tint to it again "like hell im letting you die before our fight" she ducks under a swing from sophia and jumps over her tail striking from 4 directions but more importantly creates an opening for kai to strike. Kados stands, the railgun reflected off of his armor damaging it but the punch afterwards is stopped cold and Bastion can feel his fingers break against the unknown metal. Kados raises his sword and cuts straight down cutting off his arms again and then makes a flat hand and pierces Bastion's chest all the way through and on the pull back he grabs the center unit inside of his chest on the way out and holds it in his hand. "You're not the first cyborg I've fought." Obviously not the Potentia Core, he crushes the center piece he ripped out. "I'll find your heart or brain and destroy it." Kados says. Sophia strikes back on Sheena, with the claymore, it casts no shadows as she expected and struck Sheena into a tree and then blocks Kai's oncoming katana strike and knocks him back. "Come on Shin, you know you can't defeat me. Dad will make swift work of that hunk of junk out there." Sophia states as she rushes her younger sibling and slashes his chest open with a swift strike and then lifts her foot and plants him against another tree. Kai wails in pain and tries getting his sister's foot off of him. "You... grugh..." "i think that was my heart" the part he crushed turns to pure energy causing pain to those who touch it due to his armor and scales it wont be drastic but it is enough for him to feel it "yep definately my heart thats a new feeling cant say its all that pleasant look lets be honest neither of us are going at our full thats obvious so why dont we just stop dancing around the obvious and get straight to the main ordeal if i cant survive your worst or vice versa well that just means the other was stronger i wouldnt feel right if i didnt get the chance ot give it all i've got and if you didnt d the same" as the claymore hits but before it cuts sheena throws a feather and blinks into its shadow avoiding the brunt of the cut before landing "no i wont let you do this i cant let you do this" she lets out a defiant roar that similar of a dragons as he aura becomes completely exposed her voice is overlapped with a deep male voice "do not under estimate father and do not underestimate me though the blood of a dragon doesnt flow through these veins ITS SPIRIT SURE AS HELL DOES" she rushes again dropping in and out of shadows each of her slices creating an gust of air in the shape of the dragon her blades become daggers shaped like dragons teeth moving swiftly and cutting her even through the scales its not heavy damage but its constant the orochi marks form on the wounds preventing them from regenerating swiftly they transfer some of the energy to kai allowing his regeneration to kick in after sheena pushes her off of him. Kados grins. "Fine. Allow me to show you the last thing you'll ever see in combat, I will grant you a Warrior's Death." Kados says. Kados stands still, his armor vanishes into golden sparks and it shows he wears the same clothes as Kai does underneath but Kados has one eye with a large scar across it and underneath his mandarin top you can see a large scar going straight across the top of his chest revealed in the open spots. Kados roars loudly, mousing Sheena's own roar and Kai and Sophia's eyes grow wide. Sophia kicks Sheena away with a well timed kick and watch the sky turn blood red and black. "D--Daddy?!" Sophia says with fright. Kai stops motionless staring at the sky with fright. Kados' form takes on that of a dragon with black scales and a golden brown chest and stomach area with a long spiked black tail and menacing yellow eyes. "Now, feel my wrath." Kados says as he vanishes from sight. He appears directly in front of Bastion, uncomfortably close holding his sword and there is a hollow slashing noise as Kados then appears behind him, a diagonal cut shears Bastion's chest wide open spreading mechanical parts and revealing a green glow from his stomach area. "You've made a grave miscalculation." Kados states. Sophia falls to her knees gripping her sword feeling her father's strength. "He's.... not even at full strength but... this power is crushing, I can barely breathe." she says. Kai doesn't even move while he heals his chest, secretly agreeing with his sister. "Father..." he says under his breath. "po-potentia ULTIMA" from the glow in his stomach a deep emerald energy luanches out his wings curve inwards providing a bridge to allow his body to regenerate to prevent it falling appart his body glows the ground shatters with wind roars and kai sheena and sophia disapear from the scenery the energy blades pulsate and writhe his wings releasing a torrent of energy propelling him forward and incredible speed even with kados;s speed he had trouble doing more than dodge with each attack he is gaining more and more speed and momentum becoming like a emerald flash until finally his strikes manage to move faster than kalos can before finally a staggering blow striking him in tandom on the chest and on the area of his back with the tattoo the full momentum and force colliding in the centre with his blades acting like a ki passageway" Kados coughs up some blood and falls down slightly gripping his sword tightly. He clashes with a few more of the cyborg's attacks and then is launched against the ground by another attack. He stands up and spits out some blood. "Without my armor I can feel the true strength of your blows. It appears to defeat you I'll have to completely obliterate you." Kados states. He takes up a defensive stance with his blade and prepares for another assault by the cyborg. Sophia is the first to attune to her surroundings. "Huh? Where did we go?" she asks looking around. She notices Sheena and Kai not too far away from her but ignores them for now and tries to sense her father's energy, making sure the fight is still going on and hoping her father hasn't lost. "one last rush i cant argue with that in the end it comes down to who is stronger potentia HEART" he focuses all the energy not currently used in regeneration into his weapon using the fragments of his wings as conduits for the energy his blade becoming unstable and much larger he rushes at maximum speed straight at Kados shouting defiantly. "LETS END THIS" Kai rushes past Sophia using his Drake heritage as Sophia gets a hint of what's going on. Kados readies his blade to parry and end Bastion's life when Kai smacks the sword out of Kados' hand and rolls off to one side. Kados growls then sees Bastion in front of him launching a fist. Kados increases the muscle mass of his left arm and throws an uppercut directly into Bastion's chest as Bastion's fist crosses Kados temple. All that was heard was Crack - Droid! shortly after, both combatants fell over unconscious. Kai stands up holding his left arm, it was cut severely by the blade when he knocked it out of his father's hand. Sophia flies back over and angrily grabs her father. Sophia cusses under her breath and vanishes into another fiery portal with Kados. Kai allows a single tear to fall down and looks at Bastion who has a small hole in his chest area, not enough to get inside but like something scraped against his machinery. Kai fell to one knee and waited for his arm to heal. With his secrets now out, he doesn't know if Sheena will forgive him or not for all the lies. What Kai was truly to become... just like his sister and father. Sheena storms up to him looking rather angry kai can still see the dragons aura around her as she draws up a punch "YOU IDIOT" as kai naturally flinches closing his eyes all he recieves is a flick on the forehead "i know that look" her aura dissapates and her usual smirk returns "its the oh no my secret is out my dad is really a dragonic warlord like figure and my sister is a sadist with a bad fashion sense. Well i can tell you now drop it i dont care about that" Bastion jumps up still with a massive hole in his chest "i am so glad i turned off my pain receptors for that one or i would be down and out for a long time. Sheena is right dont worry about your father i mean im a hard working honest upstanding individual, now just look at sheena" he laughs before getting a rock thrown at his face "dont worry what is important is you are you thats all you can be, if you feel scared about where you are going or becoming find a way to turn that otwhat you what" he conjours the blades his wings re-emerging "when i got my android parts and when they evolved with me i was terrified and my fear made me weak and that cost me my 2 best friends and closest allies, so dont doubt yourself and find someone who accepts you for you thats very important" he trips sheena up causing her to flop on top of kai "buh bye" and with that he was gone faster than they can pick up Kai blushes brightly as he's crushed under Sheena for a brief second. "I... um..." Kai couldn't even make a coherent sense of what he was going to say. He felt her chest pressed against him and when she got up he could see her eyes and her smile again. "H--hey, Sheena..." Kai says with a smile and reddened face. "hey there oof did i just land on yamato? or are you just happy to see me?" she jokingly smiles and helps him up "are you ok? and not just physically i mean all over as i can imagine that wasnt easy for you" she puts his arm around her neck and helps him stand "the orochi marks should restore you in a few minutes and your sister is gonna be feeling very tired" she smirks menacingly which then lightens up into a smile "dont worry me like that please" "In all honesty I'm happy to see you." Kai says with his own grin. "No, I'm not OK entirely. Seeing my father again sent shivers down my spine... he wasn't even as strong as he could be. Sophia gave her all outside of her dragonic form and you took her with ease." Kai said with a smile. "I am sorry about lying to you, and I'm guessing your parents know about our little excursion at the Hot Springs, why else would your father knock you on top of me?" Kai said with a small blush. He hugged her with the arm around her neck pulling her close. "w-w-wait they knew about that?" she blushes due to her naturally read skin her cheeks go a lighter shade almost pink like she seems kind of embaracced its slightly comical compared to her usual demeanor she quickly tries to change the subject. "don't discount you're own effort if you hadnt have intervened i may have had to bury my father, and when it comes to your sister i dont think you are as far off her power then you think she just knows how to play you. You are strong kai and brave to do what you did despite the fear you felt and i mean that" "Your cheeks are pink." Kai says pointing it out to her. Kai gives a little chuckle as Sheena would naturally look away. Kai kisses her cheek again and smiles at her. "I'm sure they don't mind, Sheena, well, I don't know about your mother but your father obviously doesn't mind you hanging out with me. We never actually got to finish our lunch, well, now it's just after dinner time. What should we do next?" Kai asks with his goofy smile. she goes a little pinker after the kiss that caught her completely off guard she momenterily loses her cool "uh i uh don't know i mean what do you want to do?" "I'm no Romeo but I will say we've had some fun out here, we could have some more. Depends on if you can stop getting pink on me, hahaha." Kai says jokingly with a laugh as he feels himself getting back into shape from the healing. she puffs her cheeks out in annoyance letting herself settle down she then realises something she clicks immediately Kai feels invigorated his regen speeding up "courtesy of your sister and my orochi marks.... she is gonna feel that one" "Cheeky little girl." Kai says winking at her. "I'm already healed up and ready for anything. Know anyplace scenic we can... sneak off to?" Kai asks smiling at her. "hmm actually i do but its not a quick treck but the view is well worth the effort" "Sure, you lead the way, Sheena. Bet I can beat you there again. Haha." Kai says as he stops hugging her and puts his hand by his side. "i would be most impressed seeing as i havent said where it is yet" she puts on a mildly coy voice playfully teasing him "but if you ran off would you leave a fragile young flower like me all alone in this place? or do you just want the excuse to best me in a race? do you just want me to say it is that the sort of thing you are in too" she puts on a very convincing act if kai didnt know her better he would think she is being genuine. "Sheena." Kai looks at her and kisses her cheek again and jumps forward. "Enough BS, though I will admit the voice acting you had was cute." He stands tall smiling at her waiting to follow her to the scenic location. she rolls her eye "jsut a hobby of mine" she leads him on a half flying half walking treck it takes about an hour they are in a cave with an underground lake that seems to be a deep sapphire colour wiht white lights that flow and jump around "welcome to the moonlake" "Whoa! This is so awesome and beautiful!" Kai says staring into the lake. He looks around the cavern and sees how it's formed and what the lake looks like. The lake is reflecting as if the very moon is shining into it. "This is such an awesome place!" Kai says again. He looks over to Sheena and flashes her his innocent smile. "I guess you have your own little hide away spot after all." Kai says. "i cant say i know much about it myself i just remember mom bringing me here when i was young and obviously as a kid this stuff was great so i tend to come here sometimes, though i wouldnt go in the water unless you want to spend the day as an amnesiac woman" she has a quite serious face on saying this "i am being serious there this was a mizuho ritual ground hundreds of years ago and it was to test the purity of its members as only females may join the clan proper" Kai goes over and hugs Sheena. "I'll avoid the water, don't worry." Kai says as he smiles looking into her eyes and then kisses her lips. "Beautiful place for a beautiful woman." she freezes when that happens as in legitimately has no idea how to react to it Kai hugs her close and rests his chin against her shoulder. "This is... nice." she slowly regains her composure resting her head against him looking out ot the view "this is nice and thank you for all this kai i dont think there has been someone who has broke down my walls like this, so i guess i can accept my first kiss without having to murder you in the most brutal fashion imaginable" she giggles to herself Kai laughs a little to himself and pulls back a little and then kisses Sheena closing his eyes and pulling her against him. He's glad everything's turned out for the better, truly he didn't expect Sheena to accept him even as a friend let alone allow him to get this close to her after she would find out he had lied to her about everything. she returns the kiss she seems a little awkward but its more out of never experiencing this sort of thing before and honestly being rather naive on the subject. Kai pulls back from the kiss and smiles at her. "You're a pretty god kisser for this being your first kiss I'm guessing. It's mine too but I just went off by what my sister said, it's all about the tongue, haha." Kai said chuckling to himself smiling and holding Sheena tightly. Sheena shakes her head "all this talk of your sister i'd start to think you have a complex or something" she laughs off the comment "talk about the blind leading the blind here we are both have no honest clue with what we're doing" she smirks as she pushes him down "what fun it will be to figure it out then" she kisses him again. -due to the graphic nature of this edit we are unable to display it we appologise for any inconvenience caused and recomend you distract yourself with thoughts of flowers and cute kittens- Back at the Dragon Realm, Kados sat down on his throne with his sword by his side. Sophia's ears twitched a few time and she suddenly started giggling. "What are you laughing about, Sophia?" Kados asked. "N- Nothing Daddy, just, remembering a joke...." Sophia said, lying as she walked away laughing. "The children can feel what the other feels, maybe Shin is smiling on Earth." a woman clad in a white and gold dress states as she takes the seat next to Kados. "My Queen. I'm sorry for failing to retrieve him. He must learn-" Kados was cut off hearing Sophia's laughter even far down the corridor. "I think she's enjoying that too much." Kados states. "Kados, do you remember what the hellspawn said before she attacked Sophia?" the Queen asked. "Yes... something about a battle. I'm guessing we'll be paying Hell a visit soon." Kados says as he relaxes into his chair. The massive castle standing in the center of a huge lava field closes its massive gates and drawbridge to the outside world of what looks like a huge landscape of fire and destruction with huge reptilian monsters flying about. Far off there are grasslands and even massive oceans as well as more of these creatures. The world grows dark as night approaches and a voice is heard, a soft, caring voice. "Shin... we miss you my son. We'll meet again soon." The aftermath Bastion vs Hokus Bastion is laid in a heap for about a minute his blades dematerialise and his wings form wrapping around him, the damage he sustained slowly fixing itself eventually he regains consciousness "ow ow ow i am going to feel that one tommorow" he sits up not having the strength to stand "thanks for the great battle Hokus, i see people dont exaggerate when they speak of your power" Hokus bows. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. You sure did give me a run for my money." He said as tattoos float off his body. Bastion eventually stands a little shaky but otherwise fine "glad i didn't dissapoint, though i must say i really need to get a handle on magic some day it seems really powerful and quite a game changer" he has his usual content smile on "i think you've inspired me to push on a bit further, seeing the power you used and all. I hope to one day be able to give all of the strongest fighters a good match hell maybe even win one if i am fortunate enough" "I bet you will. You've got the potential." He said laying down. "thanks i appreciate the belief" he gets a capsule out of his bag bringing out his cooking set " a good fight should be commemorated with a good meal, care to join me? Oh and Alyra as well if she hasnt filled up on popcorn"